kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinalRest
Harro 05:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=That's great thanks. I have to go now, so i'll make this quick. I'm doing a part of my walkthrough for the "Inside Riku's Data" world. But there's no logo. Basically what i''m looking for, is the black and blue background in the world itself (hopefully you've played the game so you know what i'm on about), with some data-like text saying: Inside Riku's Data. Oh, and somewhere in there could you chuck two crossed Zer One's, and two crossed Soul Eater's? Thanks!}} Will this suffice? 23:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Er, well I can't find an HD video, or an image so...no sorry. 02:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) 03:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC)|guest=That's great thanks! Is there anyway you could make sort of like a cloud though?EDIT:That's great thanks! It's actually not the background I wanted but it's fine all the same! Thanks again!}} You should go to the IRC for a minutes every day now -- 23:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Yumi Can do for the keyblade credits, since the trivia section links back to the Keyblade Cabinet, Is there any way to make any of the white parts on her arms and hips to red?. Also i have another favour but that can wait until you've finished with everyone else's. Other than that it looks great!!!. 00:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) You can hand out the trophies as you'll still have another 19 days for your trial period, ok next request, under Yumi's appearances there is "Yumi's Dakside" can u do that as well?(if possible) 01:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User:LegendAqua/Yumi#Appearance 01:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The parts on her hips and the part on her arms make them white and the rest is black(hair as well!!!) and i'll do that(Trivia section) 06:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank U!!!, my Dark Despair Yumi looks.. DARKY!!!! *LA gives FR another wayfinder* THANKS!!! 06:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) PA October PA 01:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC)|K=Hey Yooo, substitute owners should have riddles too huh?.. here Goes!! Name 2 Heartless that are similar to the Jack-in-a-box.}} Sorry FR, but I won't be on here for a while. I don't have enough time for it. See ya! :) 13:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) 07:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC)|K=Correct, now... A keyblade of reaching limits but falling magicks.. Terra's....longest... Which keyblade am i talking about? Riddle 2:Name 2 of my IRC nicks...}} 09:29, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|zim=;( BAKA ME..i put too much quotes in the quotes pages don't I, sorry.....}} 06:47, October 18, 2011 (UTC)|Q=Hehe..thanks...me new goal is 200(if i really can do 200 :D) also nice on u finishing Aqua's!!!}} 09:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC)|anima=Hmmm...i think they are quotes during development of the games..also i didn't do the "removed quotes" as i don't have resources for that, DE put those in.}} 09:52, October 19, 2011 (UTC)|Q=Also i know u saw this TB but look at my Uryuu Ishida(Bleach) Talk Bubble i made!!! EDIT:Hehe thanks, the freaky sprite is one mean summon in FFX and the Ishida TB i just thought of the Quincy colors oohh also gud luck on your exams as well!!....whenever they are...god i hate exams.....@.@}} So just change Battle Quotes to "Action Quotes"???..also about time i did someone in more than 3 games...Goofy the easiest in my opinion since Kairi is already done, .:Sora:. is still doing Sora, DS has Riku, Xion Auora has Ventus , u did Aqua and i can't be bothered doing Terra :).. 07:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) 11:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC)|Q=Hmm just wondering...how many episodes of Bleach have u watched??....you obviously now know where I'm at due to the constant update on my anime listings..so how many episodes?}} 11:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC)|anima=Hmmm i'm nearly where you are (Ep. 64--but i don't got it!!!), i know DS has watched up to Ep.100ish..lucky Shadow!!!! EDIT:Cool..one of the best animes i've watched, the only thing i didn't like was that Don guy with the "Kakkura Squad" fillers..just plain unneeded(well that's in my opinion)}} Oooh yeah, I got my Stats exam in 2 days..so not gonna edit much for the time being also, i'm going to restart doing Donald Duck quotes once the Stats exams are over, just as a heads up >_>. 01:18, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Better as I kinda took time to think up who I gotta do next now..the list makes it so much easier..and i'll maybe-probable-maybe tell DHXIII about the own sections thing... 01:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) *Wow looking at the list that needs to be done now well..i spearhead the quotes project....* 01:48, October 24, 2011 (UTC) 02:52, November 2, 2011 (UTC)|alice=Hi FR, long time eh?, anyways I thought of something very interesting to do in the month of next August to compensate for the early QAA, reply back to well organize this bad-boy, or well after 15th November whatever....anyways reply back...!!! }} Re: departure 02:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC)|K=Well i'm not dumping the PA on u, just leaving on ur hands for October....then well it'll CLOSE until i come back...... Thank U.}} uh oh... } |text= Hey FinalRest, i answered the riddle, but my answer went into stormfall by accident. I dont know how to change it the right way. i just wanted to tell you this. }} Hey! Nice to meet ya! CONGRATULATIONS :D A VERY HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY!!... and the FU award! :D Here's your medal FinalRest! Congrats of winning the FU Award of October 2011!!! :D Keep up the great work!!! :3 22:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did and what is this task exactly? The Line Has Been Drawn Please, help me! I wanna help out where I can. Limit Break For the purpose of my userpage, please make up a custom limit break with name and description. 21:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm. I could make one for you if you could provide some basic information. Whats your favourite attribute (fire, wind etc)? 02:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Attack Project TB Sprite } (UTC)|Balthier= Do you think that you could please make me a TBS with this picture?:http://images.wikia.com/deathnote/images/3/34/L.jpg and the background be a dark blue? EDIT: and congrats on the FU! *EDIT2: You like death note too? cool! anyway, I couldn't find a better picture of L, but if you find one (i dont care what it looks like) then that would be awesome! Ill look again, but idk how it will turn out. *EDIT3: NVM! Heres a better one:http://images.sodahead.com/polls/000772349/polls_L__4452_727952_answer_2_xlarge.png Also, if you don't mind, could you do one for light to? http://moe.animecharactersdatabase.com/images/DeathNote/Light_Yagami.png sorry if i sound demanding, you dont have to do these if you dont want to}} } (UTC)|xigbar=I don't know why I'm using this bubble. ANYWAYS! Thank you so much for them they look great! I don't care what's they're called, but yes i would like them in wiki coding please and thank you!}} Terminus Hello Hello Hey...Final...I never did solve that riddle of yours..how have you been?--The Dark Master 20:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:October Riddles *facedesk* *facedesk* *facedesk* Limit Break How's this? 03:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki I heard that people were leaving this wiki...I came back cause I don't want to see this wiki dead...I have been gone for so long because I was researching various topics about kh and other things so i could plan for new projects I am going to conduct on the wiki.Plese fill me in on the entire dilemma we have on the wiki.--The Dark Master 23:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Nvermind--The Dark Master 23:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello 11:02, October 27, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hi there. Nice to meet you. I am new to wiki. Still don't know much about editing but I would like to help in any way I can And also I wanted to ask that are you managing the Puzzling Aqua? I thought it was closed. If it's not, I would like to participate.}} RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR to u too 07:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC)|alice=Ahh the big PA news..ahh forget I scrapped it ages back >_>.....exams..hmm baka exams...well 1 down I got 2 to go and in a about 5 days then I'm FREE!!!!, and no probs always want to see wat people want for nominations, so i put my input...every time, also don't be sorry, if u had other matters, u had to do them first, I didn't mind...........also (duh) another news...quotage mark is now 153!!! ....hows ur exams?}} 09:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC)|Q=About the quotes....any chance u can do like 2 ~ 3 quotages....cos even though I've spearheaded the project, I want to see someone other than me doing the quotes project as well...AND FINISH IT!!! (also kudos on finishing Aqua's quotes)...ya'know?.... EDIT:Well..when u want to I'm not forcing u..just.....}} I was wondering Miss, are you alive? Havent seen you in a while... If you are still with us, say somenthing to me D: -- 01:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Meet me on the irc asap please. -- 23:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank U!!! 07:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC)|L=Thank U for voting for me in the FU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}} Opps Motsu IRC I've been on for a while :P 23:36, December 3, 2011 (UTC) U IRC NAAAOOOWWWWW!! >.< 04:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) OC Coloring Request Hello Again 10:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hi FR. I wonder if you remember me. Some time ago, you told me to practice more. Well I have been practising. Is there anything else I should get familiar with before I take on editing?}} 09:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC)|gsalvation=Great. Thanks. One more thing. Do you mean I can edit any article. Like if I want to add more information about Cloud, I can do it straight ahead or do I have to sign up for a project or something like that.}} Talk sprite request } (UTC)|normal=Hey long time no see! What's up? I have been doing more editing lately, I'm involved with the userbox project and am working on Days articles. I was wondering if you could make me This sprite (the one for the talk bubble) with a santa hat. and where did u get ur version of PS? I'm thinking about getting one for my computer.}} Activity level Merry Christmas 08:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Wishing you a Very Merry Christmas. See, I'm the first one to wish you. Hope you're enjoying your day. Have fun and Merry Christmas once again.}} MERRY CHRISTMAS }} It's Been Awhile 02:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hey there FinalRest! It's been a while since we talked! How've you been? Good I hope! Anyway, I was wondering if I could grab your PhotoShop skills for a sec. You see, I've finished my Kingdom Hearts Re:coded walkthrough, and am now moving on to Kingdom Hearts II! However, Roxas's Stroy has no logo :( So I was wondering if you could make one fore me, similar to the "Inside Riku's Data" one you did for me. If you can it would have a shadowy out line, with an image of some Twilight Town scenery in the background. In the middle of it, in white Kingdom Hearts font, it would say "Roxas's Story", and then on each side, have an image of the necklace he wears? Thanks for your time!}} 03:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Oh wow! There both so good I don't know which one to choose! XD Maybe if you could make the first one a little less of a straight shape, and make the shaodwy outline more of a black, i'll compare them and see which ones best. Thanks!EDIT: That's great thanks! Err, nevermind about the shadowy black thing :P}} Proofing and Modship and such... 09:15, January 2, 2012 (UTC)|lenalee=THank U!~, ahh about my training that Lenalee taught me is to "control my magic so it won't become unstable, not to teach better magic etc..", she naturally knows basic magic, so yeah, I'll still be the same as the rest of them, secondly the summon, it was just as a layout, I only told about what Famfrit does(I didn't even mention Yumi's name, it was just a description for my summon that's all(same goes for my keyblade), anyways thanks for thanks me :S for the "Mod position on probation". }} :D BTW) NOR MY NAME IN YOUR FRIEDNS LIST!! sniff... * In fact he isn't really a demon...he just...born this way, ya know...With horns and a cursed hand...I shall change it soon... * I'm gonna check with UC what he is planning to do with with TP...I just hope I remain on the plot * Well, it's not that far on my backstory, They just attack when the portal to LoD opens, and only then. But ALright, I can say that the blue sphere "accidentaly" fell in the portal and...NO MORE SPOILERS! XP * Lux (.:Sora:.) have had his phoenix from the beggining too...Why can't I befriend with him? Even if I make him not fight...yet...Like taking his toy moogle off? I NEED MORE ANSWERS! PS: Okay, I'm gonna replace his section with personallity... * YEah, I"d like Amy to appear too...Maybe (if we survive, which is probably not going to happen) she appears in the end, even if she comes saying "OH ARCH, YOU DIED!!! I'M SO SORRY! I'M GONNA DIE TOO! " or something less dramatic XP EDIT: I made a slight change in the story, following UC's advise..Anyway, could you check Arch again?}} Hiya! :D Long time, no see Thanks! } (UTC)|xaldin=Thanks for messaging DE, and I uploaded to my hears content! (So 1 video.)}} RP Character SECRET CODE Seems reasonable and fine with me and my right hand.-- 08:22, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure!-- 08:49, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:RP Character My message? Key Counter Okay, I'm horrible at explaining things but I'll try my best. I want to upload an image to the Reaction Command page, but I don't know what format it should be put in. This format: http://img42.imageshack.us/img42/3423/keycounterpreview2.jpg or This format: http://img811.imageshack.us/img811/8559/keycounterpreview1.jpg. Could you help me? (By the way, neither of those images are published.) Edit:Okay, I don't know how to do that coding for that one. I was told to use a separate image hosting site, i.e.Imageshack, and to use the "Oasis View" it has to be hosted on the Wikia. and wow your fast! EDIT2:All set! Too bad I uploaded a jpg. oops. Oh well, I'll use .png for the next one. Here's the Article: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Reaction_Command#Thorn Meeting Time 20:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC)|normal=Hey there FinalRest. I left a message on the merge forum, saying I wouldn't be able to make the meeting due to the time. I used a time converter, and it said that it would be Sunday 8th at 8.00am for us here in New Zealand. But I have a feeling it was wrong, so could you pleases tell me what time that would be here in our superior country :D?}} 23:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Exactly why I said I couldn't come :P 1.00 sounds great, see you there!}} Re:RP check Sure! I would love some critique, I know I'm breaking some rules that I intend to fix, which have been marked in red. Besides that, I don't have much, but feel free to critique. EDIT: Okay, the marking in red didn't go as planned, and I just screwed up the font of just about everything on that page, so you can still read it, but it will be messy. Apperently, they have auto-edit. EDIT2: You didn't take too long, your busy, I understand! Yep I caught most of those, thank you, I appreciate it! and yes, my RP character is an Xanagram for my real name. (There's your riddle!) All I have to think of now, is a way to kill off his father. Also, when his symbol glows when he summons, couldn't he discover that after the RP, but still be mentioned in the bio? Should I elaborate on my summon instead of directing it to the FF site? EDIT3: I like the remnants to wilder beasts idea, I'll use it. I'll just add the summon-glowing Capricorn mark later. And about the riddle... correct, but usually people call me Dan. But here I'm known as Chain. What about you? where did you get the name Liberty? And shiva sounds a lot like Mateus, I like it. I see that you didn't provide a link to your character page, would you mind sending me a link? I want to see creativeness in action. Also, is there a way to change the font type of a signature? Crumbling Island }|text= I was wondering if I could help out with any of the Crumbling Island projects... improving certain aspects of The Keyhole. http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Wiki:World_Terminus#Crumbling_Island EDIT: Works for me. I might hop on my Gummi and head over there... for now I'll poke around here. :D}} Merge COnfusions of Doubt 06:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Hey FR, about the entire merge and whatnot...the QAA will be relauched soon and was wondering whether you are going to partipate also about the PA, are you going to help once that is opened as well?...I'm in the not-no how at the moment so I kinda need to know...other than that how are you?}} 11:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Ok so that's a QAA postpone for now....probably happen in March then....and the PA I will need your help for that..a new year..and well more partcipatants etc....so I will need your help for next month. As for Korea, it's good herre, fast internet and notso-fast internet, plus I need to download more animes soon!!!!...but yeah that it...ok good to see your still in the PA staff!!!}} Image Help Image Overload 22:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC)|request=Hey there FinalRest! Now you've probably seen that i'm using my request bubble, and you're thinking "Oh no, what does he want now?" :P Well, i'm starting a fanfic and i'm going to need you're help. Mainly, with world images and logos. Now, if i've calculated correctly, there are 22 images in total (now you're thinking HOLY CRAP), but you don't have to do them all at once. Just tell me when you want to do soem, and how many, and i'll give you the descriptions. Thanks!}} 23:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC)|twewy=XD I would say that would also be the best way to approach it. Here we go: The first image is a logo, for the world Shibuya, based off The World Ends with You. Take the logo at the bottom of this and instead of it saying "The World Ends with You", have it say "Shibuya", similar to what you did with version two of the Roxas's Story banner you did for me.}} 21:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC)|finalfantasy=That looks great FR! I've decided that I don't really need a world image as well as a logo, so i'm just doing logos now. 10 images left :D The next image is a for The Planet, based on Final Fantasy VII. Could you please take this image, and replace "Final Fantasy VII" with "The Planet". Thanks again!}} 08:43, February 10, 2012 (UTC)|finalfantasy=No worries! I've been really inactive with the new school year too. I've saved the Shibuya logo to my computer so you can delete that. The logo looks awesome ^^ The next one is also Final Fantasy. Could please replace the words on this with Spira? Thanks.}} Chit-chatting? Me playing with photoshop } (UTC)|Balthier=I got bored and started playing with photoshop and I made you this: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/833/finalrest.png/ and I'm having trouble with my talk bubble template (again) would you please help me? EDIT: No, Thank you for being a great editor and friend :D No, I won't be offended, I can't wait to see the makeover! Who doesn't like presents? Also, are you good at talk bubble templates? EDIT2:I tried those things, and umm... it made it worse. AAAAHHHH!!!!)}} } (UTC)|xion=Thank you. I'm sorry for causing any trouble, I'll look harder next time.}} .... 09:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Hey FR, long time!!!...still in vaca and everything just sayin' that the PA will start at Feb 2nd...help if you want etc...also I just found out that all the quotes I did here are GONE *LA weeps*......}} Another fan venture 06:38, February 1, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Hey FR, need another favour, can you make a poster similar to The Lightning Colosseum, ok here it is..... http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/File:LenaleeLee.png on the left, some items such as potions bottles a Kingdom Key keyblade and Aqua on the right and have the title "The Lenalee Arena" in bold teal!!!...this venture will be big...... EDIT1:Oops I forgot the background.....Radiant Garden...go crazy with which sub-place!!.}} I really needed that! Feb 2012 Puzzling 07:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey riddling is back! Choose......3D or II}} 08:49, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Op...didn't know you were sick..errrrr.....anyways hope you get better..and take your time on my request!!!..also hope competition gets heated like before....huuuuuuuuu....}} 06:27, February 5, 2012 (UTC)|erza=That it does and everything, PERFECT!!!, Thanks FR!!!!, also VOTE in my new arena!, multiple battles!!!, again THANK YOU!}} 00:30, February 7, 2012 (UTC)|lenalee=Lenalee against Aqua to annoy me?, you know me well, well I'll do it...>_>. Lenalee better win. }} Or this one...? And... if you had a minute to come to the IRC today, I would like to talk with you.-- 00:54, February 7, 2012 (UTC) thanks for all of that finalrest come to my wiki and i will make you a adminGoku259 18:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC)goku259 UotM New Wiki PA? 10:02, February 13, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Wait so does this mean my PA and QAA are already eligible as competitions...right?}} 10:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Also I've finished my KHII walkthrough...hehe...the epilogue is hilarious!!!..lookie! Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts II/LegendAqua/Epilogue, also at the bottom..something different ;) }} 10:25, February 13, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Thanks...and maybe...depends on the future for me..and if by chance I do do it, it'll be KH1 then I'm fully done(unless I managed to get 3D)...and AYE, SIR!!!!}} 11:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Also by any chance, am I gonna be in the "rigorous approval committee"?}} Happy Birthday! 20:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC)|birthday=How can this go unnoticed? HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! (for yesterday :P). Hope you had a great day! Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!}} OHMAHGODIDIDNTKNOWIMSOSORRYHOWCANIREPAYYOUILLBEYOURSLAVEDONTKILLME That aside, I hope you had a happy birthday! Im so sorry I forgot! ><-- 22:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) 22:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC)|erza=OMG...errrrr..... HAPPY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY!!! AYE SIR!!!!!!! SORRY I FORGOT!!! AYE SIR!!! >< }} Bump There you go :D 07:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Ice cream images Terminus Revamp 02:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Hi there FR! I've seen on the new forum that you plan to take on the terminus revamp all by yourself. How ghastly! I would be happy to offer you my services if you need help.}} :Ooh ooh, me! pick me! :D I'll help :3 06:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC)